Reflections
by sarahp33
Summary: Many different reflections about events throughout the series. Written in Percy's and Annabeth's POV. I will be working on this continuously. If you have any ideas you want me to add please PM me! Thanks and R&R! Thanks! In-Progress!
1. I Learned A Lot That Summer

**Hey guys! I just reread the SoM! I'm home sick! DO NOT WORRY I DID NOT READ THE BOOK IN ONE DAY! I just finished it though. Either way I decided to write a fic based on memories that Percy is remembering from that summer. Things he wished he did different, things he didn't realize until 3 years later, all of that kind of stuff. So here it is!**

Memories of that summer kept replaying in my mind lately. I replayed memories of us all the time, but this summer kept popping up. It was my second summer at camp. The year Chiron got "fired." I remember Annabeth crying. If my father left home to possibly vanish for all eternity, I'd probably cry too. I remember trying to comfort her with words, but thinking back on it, maybe a hug would've been better. Then how whenever Luke was mentioned or seen the broken expression on her face would make me uncomfortable. And then Siren Bay. I hadn't realized it, then, but I loved her and had to get her to safety and tell her everything was going to be alright. My love denying brain kept saying I had that burning desire to save her because we were friends, but I'm starting to doubt that. As I was dragging her to the boat something inside me was stirring, almost like I didn't want it to end.. And of course I blame the near death incident on myself because I was dumb enough to forget about her knife. Being turned into a guinea pig was no fun, but Annabeth's face was priceless when I was turned back. We were alone for a good majority of that quest. Not technically a bad thing. I remember feeling jealous when Annabeth talked about Thalia and Luke. When Tyson was claimed I wanted to kill myself, but then I realized he was awesome. Stupid Tantalus putting Tyson, Annabeth, and me on KP with the harpies. Annabeth yelled at me for telling Tantalus to go chase a donut... I ignored her. I also remember Grover in that ridiculous wedding dress that was saving his life. I remember being half passed out, sharing a Dr. Pepper after the crazy explosion as we entered the Sea of Monsters. The stab of fear when Annabeth was hurt when we were fighting Polyphemus, healing her with the Golden Fleece, it all came back to me. Annabeth's pale face as she tried o stand with broken ribs, just when we though the Fleece had healed her. I should've been the one carrying her, not Clarisse, but I ended up fighting. I recall the searing pain in my thigh as the party ponies exploded on deck the Princess Andromeda to hit Luke with a volley of punching bag arrows. When Beckendorf was mercilessly fighting me during the chariot race, I knew I had to protect Annabeth. After our victory I remember the roaring of the crowd in my ears after Annabeth kissed me on the cheek. Then the night that Thalia came back. Grover waking me up frantically with news of a hurt Annabeth. When I got there I found myself holding my cousin, Thalia daughter of Zeus. I remembered the little and the big details of that summer. I guess I learned a lot that summer. About friendship, love, loss, loyalty, and acceptance. Lessons that would later put my life in danger and help me pull of one of my biggest challenges, but that's a different story.

**Look out for the next chapters! If you actually read this (I doubt anyone did) before I changed it just ignore before!**


	2. The Betrayal

**12 year old Annabeth Chase has just figured out that her teacher, her mentor, her hero has been plotting against the gods. As she rides home with the family she thought resented her, she reflects on this. Her new best friend delivered the news from a hospital bed in the camp infirmary. She always thought Luke would lead her through the tough times, not causing them. Now it's up to her and Percy. She had promised Percy and manhunt, but is that what she really wanted? Read what Annabeth thinks.**

**I know you have seen this standing alone. I decided it would be good to put it in Reflections because she's well... reflecting! Luv you guys!**

The Betrayal

So Luke was evil now. Was I just supposed to accept that and move on like it's nothing? I knew I'd told Percy that we were gonna get him. Allowed or not. Reflecting on it, I wasn't so sure. Had I listened to any of his "secret thoughts" while we were on the run, I might be fighting for Kronos too. Along with... never mind. He'd saved from evil so why can't I save him? What happened to being a family? Maybe I listened wrong. Maybe he meant a family that resented the gods. Sure he's older, smarter, and stronger, but when we find him, I'll change him back. He'll see the good in the gods again. I hope. Maybe he wasn't totally serious. Did this mean Percy was the child of the Great Prophecy? What lies ahead of us? He can't betray me like this. Can he? No, he didn't really betray me. Or did he? Betrayal. Too much to think about at the tender, innocent age of 12. Betrayal.

**DO NOT TELL ME TO WRITE MORE! THIS IS HOW IT'S STAYING!**


	3. Was It Worth It?

**Percy's POV! A lot of these are short but there are a lot of them and making them short makes it less painful to read!  
**She meant a lot to me, but was it enough to give up seeing my best friend? I know I didn't spend a lot of time with Calypso, but it felt like I'd known her my whole life. I'd shared heartbreaking memories with her, and every time I mentioned Annabeth she would look hurt, so I would stop talking. But I didn't stop thinking. My mind was always thinking about that blond haired girl that had kissed me in the middle of a volcano. Then Calypso would look at me, and the thoughts of Annabeth would float away. During that time I felt like something was missing, and people were trying to replace it, but it wasn't the right match. When I got back to camp the feeling went away. My mind was on overdrive when Annabeth was in my arms. Too bad it didn't last longer was my final conclusion on the moment. Then a thought struck me. If I hadn't been dying would the kiss have happened? If we had more time would the kiss have been something different? It was a lot to think about, but it would have to wait. My life was going to be ripped apart next year.

**Next chapter will be in Annabeth's POV and will be called She Wasn't That Bad... who do you think it's about? I don't feel like typing it out of my notebook right now so you can see it LATER!**


	4. She Wasn't THAT Bad

**OK it's a bit OOC! But before I continue I want to thank wisegirlwiseeyes! I really think ur awesome! And you were right! This is about Rachel!**

Rachel... Rachel Elizabeth Dare... What did I think about her? Well I guess you could say we weren't the best of friends until she Oracle-ized herself. Always trying to outdo each other. I'd known Percy longer, so she surprised me with stories from school. I fought monsters with Percy, so she reminded me that she was clear sighted. Usually we both claimed victory, but I knew I caught her off guard with each new fact about Percy. I made myself believe that Percy would never love her and was always so tempted to tell Rachel that. Inwardly I hoped Percy wouldn't find out about our fights. There are a lot of words I could use to describe Rachel, but somewhere on Olympus the gods are watching so... Either way I'm happy and upset about Rachel being the Oracle. Happy because it was now impossible for her to bother Percy and me unless she gets permission to date. That would not be good. I was upset because would she be at camp? Oh gods forbid! Camp was _my _thing with Percy. Although I suppose if she wasn't the Oracle I would have already added a great many reasons to my list of "Reasons Why I Want to Stab Rachel Elizabeth Dare's Eyes Out!" **A/N: I have actually started one for myself, not Annabeth and WILL post it! **I'm a pleasant person, aren't I? I assume Rachel MIGHT be a successful finishing student next summer, but I found that quite near to impossible. Aphrodite had interfered but lost until it was planned for Rachel to become the Oracle. As confusing as it was, I was happy. So Rachel wasn't _that_ bad... as long as she stayed away from Percy.

**Next one will be in Percy's POV and it's gonna be called**

**DRRRRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**Impossibilities**

**What was that about?**

***checks***

**Ohhhh! Ok! I remember!**


End file.
